A Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver can estimate its current location by receiving location coordinates from existing GPS satellites. For example, a GPS receiver coupled to a vehicle can receive location coordinates to estimate the location of the vehicle as well as provide the location of the vehicle to the driver. The speed of the GPS receiver and associated component coupled to the GPS receiver such as, for example, a vehicle, can be calculated using conventional methods such as computing movement per unit time, computing the doppler shift in the pseudo range signals from the satellites, using algorithms in the Kalman filter, and using other algorithms. The location and speed data can be communicated over wireless or cellular communication networks between GPS receivers and base receivers or stations, or other hardware, software, and logic components.
Data associated with traversable roadways can be accessed, stored, or modified by GPS receivers or by other hardware, software, and logic. The associated data can comprise locations of roadways, intersections, and the direction of traffic flow. The associated data, along with the vehicle speed and location can be provided to a user of the GPS receiver such as, for example, a driver of the vehicle traveling on the roadway. For example, a GPS locator device or receiver can be equipped with a screen to visually display a map with the vehicle's corresponding speed and location, and other data associated with the vehicle.
A need, however, exists for systems and methods for determining driving or moving violations by a user of a GPS receiver. In particular, a need exists for determining a speed limit violation by the user of the GPS receiver. Further, a need exists for systems and methods for providing alerts to interested parties that the user is violating the speed limit. Moreover, a need exists for systems and methods to provide alerts of a change in speed limit between adjacent roadway segments.